


【ADNS】三幕戏剧

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	【ADNS】三幕戏剧

九又四分之三站台上，旅人来去匆匆，汽笛轰鸣声中，纽特的猫头鹰不耐地扑翅鸣叫不已。忒休斯替他推着行李箱，一边在他耳边叮嘱，像个忧心忡忡的家长。环境嘈杂，纽特穿梭在人群里搜寻莉塔的身影，只捕捉到了忒休斯长句末尾的一声叹息。

“……我向邓布利多教授推荐了你，他说会好好考虑。没别的意思，纽特，我只是希望你多参与校园生活。”

他疑惑地回望了一眼忒休斯，他们在行李箱侧小跑着穿过了砖红色的站台隔墙。第一眼，他就隔着窗玻璃看见了那个棕褐色卷发的女孩，纽特忙接过行李推车，朝莉塔打招呼，“莉塔！”

忒休斯摇摇头，追了上去，塞给纽特一个亮晶晶的透明小瓶。

纽特摸着口袋里的玻璃瓶，忒休斯在他耳边小声说：“福灵剂。一滴就够了，如果你真的担心。”

事实上，直到火车开走，他也没弄明白忒休斯说的究竟是什么事。莉塔很早就上了车，他们的包厢从来只属于纽特和莉塔两个人，好像那火车隔间设了什么驱逐巫师的魔法——伊迪丝猛地推开玻璃门，莉塔这时拆开一只巧克力蛙，青蛙蓄力一跳，正好扑到伊迪丝的脑门上。

格兰芬多女孩气呼呼地把青蛙一把拽下来，甩到她朋友的怀里，不怀好意地对莉塔说：“哼，听说你们要出演圣诞节哑剧，真不知道比尔利教授是怎么想的，莱斯特兰奇。肯定是你爸爸的功劳。”

莉塔翻了个白眼，“我恨哑剧。”说着，她把拉文克劳女士的画片放到一边，正要拆另一盒巧克力蛙，纽特问道：“什么圣诞节哑剧？”

“你没听说吗？”伊迪丝多嘴的朋友在她身后嚷嚷起来，“草药课教授要导演一部哑剧，大家都猜是《兔子巴比蒂》，但我打赌是《好运泉》。”

莉塔恍然大悟，小声对纽特说，“难怪我父亲在例行董事会之外又跑了几趟霍格沃茨。该死的，他该不会给我弄了个角色，我恨死哑剧了。”

伊迪丝听他们小声谈论，气急败坏清了清嗓子，“我都听麦格教授说了，他们要从四个学院里分别选学生来演。莱斯特兰奇，斯卡曼德，我看他们选角的标准就是——怪胎！”

“怪胎。”伊迪丝背后的女生附和道，随即又耳语，说不定是因为莱斯特兰奇先生是董事会成员呢……

“你嫉妒什么，伊迪丝。就算我父亲给我弄了个角色，我还不稀罕。倒是你，你去求求比尔利教授，说不定他还能让你演条大蚯蚓或者开花的草坪。”

列车长的声音在他们上空响起：“火车即将拐弯，为确保安全，请同学们都回到自己的座位上。”

“我就等着看你出洋相了！”格兰芬多女孩们气冲冲地走了，纽特开始头疼。

“忒休斯跟邓布利多说了，想让我多 **参与学校生活** 。要是真的让我去演，我发誓直到毕业都不和我哥说话了。”

莉塔耸耸肩，“我已经很久没跟我父亲说过话了。”

 

 

分院仪式结束后，校长迪佩特宣布了今年的圣诞节哑剧事项，候选小演员会接到院长的通知。四条长桌上堆满烤至金黄滴油的火鸡，蜜汁三文鱼，土豆泥沙司，各色馅饼和洒满了糖豆的奶油蛋糕。斯莱特林长桌的一角飞来一只纸鹤，纽特叼着挖蛋糕的银匙，空出双手接住拍打着翅膀，躲过伊迪丝喷火咒，摇摇欲坠的千纸鹤。

他展开纸鹤，张牙舞爪的字符让纽特可以想象，长桌对面的莉塔是怎么咬牙切齿地写下这行字。

“斯拉格霍恩已经 _ **提前祝贺**_ 我要扮演阿玛塔了。我要是拒绝，就是不给莱斯特兰奇先生面子，该死的，我现在就想 **退学** 。”

登时，纽特也有了危机感。他朝教师席瞥了一眼，斯普劳特院长正和邓布利多说话。他在纸鹤背面写“快溜”，叠好又让它飞到莉塔手边。没等赫奇帕奇院长来找他，纽特抓了两个纸杯蛋糕就逃出了大礼堂。

“你逃不掉的，这可要多谢你哥哥。”莉塔喘着气，被纽特带到钟楼庭院的一条走廊上。纽特抽出魔杖，在右手边第一块石砖上点了三下，一架楼梯缓缓显形，阶梯上浮现出少年巫师投壶掷物、静坐读书的流动画面。这架不为人知的楼梯通往一间秘密阁楼，壁橱里藏着两三个水箱，里面游动着蝌蚪，几只水螺。落地窗的毛玻璃灰蒙蒙，过滤后的月光也蒙上了一层柔和的毛边。窗下还堆着散乱的手稿和硬皮书，纽特腼腆地笑了笑，“怎么样？”

“噢，纽特。”莉塔低叹一声，“这简直太棒了。”

 

 

赫奇帕奇的院长——斯普劳特女士最近愁眉苦脸，麦格教授关切的问她出了什么事，斯普劳特抱怨说，这斯卡曼德先生每次一下课，跑得比兔子还快。我本想跟他说哑剧的事，总也找不到他的人。末了，又说，他跟他哥哥可真是天差地别。

问问阿不思。麦格教授建议道，斯卡曼德先生只听邓布利多教授的话。

斯普劳特女士摇摇头，孩子们说他老是和莱斯特兰奇待在一块儿，我今天去大礼堂、图书馆、公共休息室，甚至去问了霍格莫德的管理员，搜寻了一圈也没看见斯卡曼德。

最后，她只能向邓布利多求助，“毕竟，斯卡曼德先生只听你的话。”

“你去过厨房吗？”邓布利多从羊皮卷里抬起头来，笑着答道：“好多学生喜欢往那儿跑。”

“阿不思——”

“好啦，我会去和纽特谈谈。你不是第一个为这件事找我的人了，不过，我觉得斯卡曼德先生的兴趣确实不在哑剧表演上。”

“可是，他总要学会怎么和人打交道。”好心眼的院长女士担忧道。

“是啊，说的是。他总要学会的。”

 

 

“今天我们来学习修复咒。很快你们就会发现，这是生活中最常用也最实用的一个咒语，托梅林的福，它拯救了一代又一代笨手笨脚的女巫和男巫。”

纽特似乎知道邓布利多迟早要来找他谈哑剧的事，他没想到的是，纽特干脆连他的变形课也不来上了。

下课后，邓布利多叫住了莉塔，“莱斯特兰奇小姐，你知道纽特最近喜欢待在哪吗？”

莉塔狡黠一笑，“斯卡曼德先生常去的那几个地方呗。”

 

 

“你在躲我？”

一个闻得见血腥味的晚上，邓布利多捉到宵禁后还在校园里游荡的纽特。男孩把受了伤的手臂往袍子里缩了缩，“不完全是，先生。如果是《好运泉》的事的话，我在躲斯普劳特教授。”

“来吧，我们先来处理你的手臂。”

他想抽回被邓布利多握住的手，“我不去医务室。”他说。

邓布利多无奈地看了他一眼，非但没有扣他的分，还带他进了一间奇妙的屋子。屋子里存放着白鲜，药酒，纽特差点要去魔药教授办公室偷取的圣甲虫，以及一盆温暖的炉火。

“怎么回事？”邓布利多问。

纽特的手臂上划开一道长长的伤口，白鲜粉洒在伤患处，很快，绽开的皮肉自己开始愈合。

“凯特尔伯恩教授今天上课讲到马人，我反驳说马人不是动物。他罚我留堂，收拾森林里被不知什么生物弄断的一片榆木树枝。”

“然后你跑到禁林里去？这不是理由。”邓布利多碰了碰他的伤口，纽特轻声嘶吟。

“连马人自己也不承认自己是动物，不过他们族群里关于身份的争论从来没消停过。有一位年轻的马人，听到我说‘动物’的时候有些激动，但不怪他，任谁要是被说成动物都会不开心……”

他噤了声，邓布利多的大手轻轻拍抚他的头顶，理顺他迎风被吹乱的卷发。那双手，温热，轻柔，一瞬间让他心醉神迷，邓布利多的魔杖对准他受伤的手臂，“愈合如初。”

他疼得皱起眉头，情不自禁地钻进导师的怀里。邓布利多宠爱地哼着儿歌，出乎意料的牵起他的手臂，在愈合的豁口那儿落下一个吻。

“不疼了。”他低声安慰道，像在哄一个孩子。

纽特半阖着眼，窝在邓布利多温暖的怀抱里，想着那面镜子展现的幻象，缓缓睡去。

 

 

“我给你讲个故事吧。”邓布利多说。

纽特醒来是一个钟头后了，炉火将两人烘得暖洋洋的，伤口完全长好了。

“很久很久以前，好运泉在一处魔法园林的一座高高小山上，周围高墙耸立……”

“无意冒犯，先生，可《好运泉》我已经听了很多遍了。我相信倒霉爵士会有更适合的人选。”纽特闷在他怀里，瓮声瓮气地答道。

“事实上，是神奇动物保护课教授，凯特尔伯恩向我推荐的你。纽特，这场哑剧我们有一位特殊的演员，是一只奇兽，我相信没人能比你更好的去和它熟悉、交流了。”

纽特接过茶杯，盯着氤氲上升的热气看了很久，终于轻轻地说，“好吧，既然您这么说。不过，凯特尔伯恩教授不喜欢我，先生。我总是在他课上说他不爱听的话。”

邓布利多笑了笑，“凯特尔伯恩教授欢迎讨论，他只是希望你能遵守课堂纪律，比如，下次反驳之前先举手。”

夜深了，有求必应屋敞开了大门。门恰好开在地下一层，邓布利多送纽特到厨房走廊右侧，一堆大桶中，纽特以“赫尔加·赫奇帕奇”的节奏敲了敲中间两个大桶的底盖，盖子自动旋转打开。邓布利多赞叹了一声，“赫奇帕奇不愧以友善包容著称。”

纽特点点头，“所以我们不用记口令。”

“还有一件事，纽特，不许再逃课了。”

 

 

夜游的惩罚是写十英尺羊皮纸思过报告，他若是不再缺课或早退，这事就算结束。结果纽特用了三两行匆匆打发了自己夜行校园的缘由和道歉，剩下的篇幅全是关于马人被人误解，以及对“动物”这个名词定义的思考。

一周之后，邓布利多给他一本书，“你想要的答案，”他说，“或许能在这本书上找到。”

“我有好多问题。”纽特说。“那些疑问，我甚至没想好该如何询问。”

邓布利多抚了抚他的肩膀，“人是有社会性的，纽特，马人或人鱼也不例外。”

“你最终要学会和人群相处，正如你摸索出的和奇兽相处之道，你会明白的。不过现在，我要去帮助比尔利教授解决哑剧的道具问题，如果你也想帮忙的话，一起来吧。”

剧组职员中，邓布利多负责“特技效果”，包括提供一个功能齐全的好运泉，和一个小型草坡。比尔利教授热情地和纽特寒暄，并夸奖他在课上急中生智，帮助同学处理了中国咬人甘蓝的伤口。

“非常优秀，阿不思，令人印象深刻。”比尔利拍了拍纽特的肩膀，向他展示了为他准备的倒霉爵士的盔甲。

纽特谦逊地应了几句，勉强做出对盔甲十分好奇的快乐模样，心底暗暗催促邓布利多快点完成好运泉的制作。他夸赞了比尔利教授的盔甲，接下来的二十分钟里，纽特受邀坐在一旁观看好运泉和草坡的功能测试，并享用一碟乳化饼干配茶。

在他局促不安，想要找理由溜走之前，邓布利多终于赦免了他的煎熬，“一切正常，下周五可以开始排练了。”

他带走了纽特，两人在钟楼庭院的水池边道别。

临走前，邓布利多叫住纽特，“你应该已经注意到了，厄里斯魔镜被我换了个地方。纽特，别再去找那面镜子，好吗？”

 

 

很早之前，他开始在庭院走廊的壁橱里藏东西，水箱，鸟雀的巢，从魔药课教授那儿偷来的材料。这间废弃的阁楼曾存放过一面巨大的镜子，一年级的时候，他看见自己骑着一头火龙飞离城堡；后来，他发现镜子里的画面变了，正是那时，邓布利多开始接手纽特年级的变形课，并移走了那面镜子。他很聪明，非常熟悉霍格沃茨能用来藏东西的地方，有那么两次，他发现了被转移的魔镜。镜子里的影像完全变了样，再也映照不出他自己，每次他看到的，只有那一头赤褐色长发，面容温柔的变形课教授。

从有求必应屋取走圣甲虫后，纽特开始熬制魔药。很长一段时间里，这间小小的阁楼上充斥着呛鼻的生姜味，莉塔只得隔着门冲他喊话，“你答应邓布利多了？”

“或许，”生姜味的烟雾之中，纽特大声答道：“邓布利多觉得我需要学习 _ **人类**_ 这种生物，以及如何与他们相处。”

白烟消散，是一个星期之后了。莉塔眼看着坩埚汩着气泡的浓稠液体转变为淡色无味的成品，纽特用滴管吸了半管生骨灵，滴在面包屑上，哄着折断了腿的渡鸦吃下。

 

 

排练场所是在空旷的大礼堂。礼堂里点亮了悬浮的蜡烛，四条长桌不见了，取而代之的是鲜花盛开的草坪，山坡和围墙，以及山顶被围墙包围的好运泉。在白天最长的那一天，日出和日落之间，不幸的人来到好运泉边，在水中洗浴，会得到好运。

倒霉爵士纽特艰难地试穿他的骑士盔甲，邓布利多帮他佩戴甲胄，又变出一把相称的宝剑挂在腰间。扮演阿玛塔的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇正不情不愿地换上一身黑色的女士巫师袍，她的角色被深爱的男人抛弃了，希望好运泉能缓解她的痛苦。金头发的格兰芬多姑娘演身患绝症的阿莎；艾尔蒂达，被黑巫师夺走一切包括魔杖的女巫则来自拉文克劳，姓洛夫古德。

一个入学后就被早夭弟弟的流言蜚语孤立的斯莱特林，一个古怪的对神奇生物抱有偏执热爱的赫奇帕奇，父母都是麻瓜的自卑格兰芬多女孩，还有一个疯疯癫癫（传言说是家族传统），从没有人能听懂她在说什么的拉文克劳。还真如伊利斯所说的，这些演员，都是学生里极不合群的。

除了阿莎，其他三人都对《好运泉》的故事耳熟能详，三个绝望的女巫结伴去寻找好运泉，中途碰上一个愁眉苦脸的骑士，他们穿行在珍稀果树和奇花异草的花园里一路往山顶走去，解决三个难题，最终抵达了好运泉。

第一幕。

纽特扮演的倒霉爵士护送三位女巫来到山丘脚下，一条巨大的白色蚯蚓拦住了他们的去路。

它哑着声音——“ **向我证明你的痛苦** 。”

纽特挥剑劈砍，试图杀死这只魔物，可他的宝剑折断了。阿莎和阿玛塔的咒语也和骑士的剑一样无用，高悬的太阳隐隐有落山的趋势，阿莎绝望地哭了起来。泪水落到蚯蚓干燥的皮肤上，刹那间，它钻进一个地洞里不见了。

第二幕。

四人爬到半山腰，陡峭的地面上刻着一行字，“ **把你的劳动果实给我** 。”

纽特将他唯一一枚银币放在草坪上，银币消失了，可那行字依然横在他们面前。于是三位女巫和骑士不再理会，继续向山顶行进，可不管他们走上一刻钟还是三个钟头，他们都不再能前进哪怕一步，那行刻字如游魂随行，不曾消散。

艾尔蒂达大汗淋淋，看了眼下山的太阳，却鼓励道：“不要放弃，朋友们！”亮晶晶的汗水落在地上，挡住他们的那行字便消失了。

排练第三幕的时候，莉塔在魁地奇选拔赛里摔断了肋骨。比尔利教授正要取消这次排练，邓布利多却邀请麦格教授临时出演阿玛塔。麦格教授噌一下站了起来，对邓布利多微微一笑，“我突然想起来三年级的论文作业还没批阅。你为什么不自己尝试一下呢，阿不思。”

于是，倒霉爵士纽特，阿莎，艾尔蒂达和邓布利多扮演的阿玛塔继续往山顶赶去，他们在太阳下山之前来到了好运泉边，却发现一条河流环绕在山顶，切断了通向泉水的道路。

河岸边有一块光滑的石头，上面显出一行字—— **把你过去的财富给我** 。

骑士充作船只的盾牌沉入河底，魔法在这儿依然不起作用。纽特看着邓布利多，他们都知道是阿玛塔将自己和情人的快乐回忆注入河水，不知为何，邓布利多在自己亲手建造的布景边愣住了。

他抽出自己的魔杖，将自己成为级长和学生会长的记忆抛入河水，石头上的字没有消失。纽特看着河水里显现的回忆，心脏急剧跳动起来，邓布利多过去的财富，会是什么呢？他自己给自己设了一个难过的坎，纽特看见意气风发的少年阿不思，他猩红斗篷上级长的徽章闪闪发光。

他有过爱人吗？纽特想。阿玛塔被情人抛弃，万念俱灰想要寻找好运泉的慰藉，而在湍急的河水边，她抛下了过往和情人在一起的所有年月，河流带走了她的快乐，也一并带走了她的痛苦。

而邓布利多只是抹去了石头上的刻字，山坡隐入舞台下，他们抵达了山顶。

艾尔蒂达治好了阿莎的疾病，阿玛塔对骑士的好意心领神会，却拒绝了洗浴好运泉。

邓布利多念着阿玛塔的台词，看过很多遍的剧本，却让纽特无比心碎。邓布利多柔声说：“好心的爵士，直到今天我才发现，为过去的情人伤心是有多么不值得。河水冲走我对他的思念，我发现他种种柔情之下的冷酷真相，能够摆脱他，实在是一种幸福。”

在夕阳的最后几道余晖中，纽特在好运泉里洗了澡。成为万里挑一的幸运之人，这一念头让他精神焕发，他穿着锈迹斑斑的盔甲，可周身却闪耀着喜悦的光芒，纽特走到邓布利多面前单膝跪下，“亲爱的阿玛塔，”他凝视着邓布利多的眼睛，第一次，不再逃避那锐利目光的注视，“我祈求好运泉赐我福祉，一并将我的真心剖开与你看见。你是我的见过的……你是我的见过的最好的人，我请求你接受我的手，我请求你结束我的痛苦。”

一时之间，他们都没有做声，仿佛纽特的话有某种魔力，仿佛不语的寂静再延长一秒，这场闹剧就不再是玩笑，约定便会生效。

他篡改了台词，邓布利多轻笑一声说，“好。”然后他将右手放到男孩的掌心。

很快，斯拉格霍恩鼓起了掌，“阿不思，没想到你还有如此表演天赋。”

邓布利多摸摸纽特的脑袋，“干得不错。”

男孩笑了一下，伸出的手紧紧藏在身后。人声嘈杂的大厅里，好像只要人们不注意，他就能偷偷地把这个诺言据为己有。

 

 

演出并不如彩排这样顺利，他们没有成功抵达山顶。很多学生只看到三个人来到蚯蚓拦路的山丘，随即火星和灰尘在阿莎和阿玛塔脚下升腾而起，爆炸和烟雾就在整个大礼堂弥漫开来。阿莎喜欢上了纽特，以为莉塔是自己的情敌，在火灰蛇爆炸后两人扭打成一团。这场闹剧以纽特在火焰之中眼疾手快找到并冰冻了火灰蛇的卵，庞弗雷夫人的医疗翼人满为患结束。

处理完突发事故后，忙碌的剧组成员（莉塔和阿莎都被送进了医院）终于歇了下来。更衣室里只剩下最后两个人，邓布利多调侃纽特，斯卡曼德先生可真受欢迎。

纽特局促的看了他一眼，眼神很复杂，却只是说，不，先生，不是这样的。莉塔只是朋友。

他似乎感到倾诉的迫切，好像蒸腾的水汽从沸腾的炉子里窜出来，将他的喉咙熏得滚烫。很快的，他攥住邓布利多的小臂，踮起脚尖在男人脸颊上吻了一下。

邓布利多有些惊讶，但没有推开纽特。男孩还穿着骑士的铠甲，邓布利多则披着一件暗红色晚礼服长袍。他们彼此依偎着，如同某个怪诞童话的结尾，骑士解救了伤痕累累的巨龙，在国王围剿的军队前为他辩解——你们看他身上的伤口，他不是危险的猛兽。

自始至终，他们没有说过爱这个字。邓布利多放开了他，“我们去看看凯特尔伯恩教授。”

 

故事的结尾，火灰蛇爆炸事故后，过了好几个月大礼堂里那股木头烧焦的刺鼻气味才逐渐消散，比尔利教授的脑袋终于恢复了正常比例。

他们去送别离职的凯特尔伯恩教授，回程途中，纽特把《泰科·多多那斯的预测》还给邓布利多，并问他，是否真的如预言所说，爱能战胜一切苦难。

“是真的。”邓布利多答道，半晌，他又说，“不过你不信，也是对的*。”

 

 

END

 

 

*马尔克斯《爱情及其他魔鬼》


End file.
